Knights of SPAM-A-LOT
=History of the Knights of SPAM-A-LOT= Founding days It was in the days when Mattheus was a new member to the Christian Coalition of Countries that the idea of SPAM-A-LOT was first conceived. In the SPAM forums of the CCC, Mattheus and Emperor Tiberius (formerly known as avenger218) began to call themselves "Knights of SPAM-A-LOT". Days later, Emperor Tiberius presented Mattheus with the idea of creating an extension of the CCC devoted to SPAM. It would not be considered an alliance, but merely a place for SPAM. The SPAM-A-LOT forums On October 22 in the year 2008 A.D., SPAM-A-LOT was officially established. Upon notifying the CCC, a small group of elite SPAMmers flocked to the forums. A few days later, Mattheus spoke to the small population of SPAM-A-LOT. Knights, I know it has been a very short time since the founding of this great kingdom of SPAM-A-LOT, but there is much work to be done! You all have done well to contribute to this forum, but now is the time to act. We must recruit!! We must let the people of Planet Bob know of our existence!! I propose that one of us journey to the main forums in CN and tell the people about the newly founded Kingdom of SPAM-A-LOT!! Whoever feels most comfortable doing so is encouraged to volunteer. The SPAM Campaign, as it was later called, was an call for the Knights to spread the word of SPAM-A-LOT's existence. The Knights are still working diligently on alliance forums all around Planet Bob to persuade other SPAMmers into joining SPAM-A-LOT. =Teh SPAMarchy= Mattheus felt the need for a proper (though not too serious) system of government to be set up in SPAM-A-LOT. Therefore, he created Teh SPAMarchy. Teh 1337s Teh 1337s are a group of 7 uber-elite (hence the name 1337) SPAMmers who are dedicated to preserving teh SPAM. They serve as the executive branch of SPAM-A-LOT, and it is their job to enforce the laws set forth by teh House of RepreSPAMatives. Teh House of RepreSPAMatives This is the legislative body of SPAM-A-LOT, and its members have the duty of creating SPAM legislation. Each RepreSPAMative represents a certain number of people within SPAM-A-LOT. Teh Mod Squad This is the police force of teh SPAMarchy, and it is their job to moderate the forums and ensure that teh TREET (teh Anti-SPAM) never enters the forums. Anyone who is suspected to be a TREETOR (an opponent of SPAM) may be arrested by teh Mod Squad. Teh SPAMish Inquisition Teh SPAMish Inquisition is the Judicial body of SPAM-A-LOT. Anyone who is arrested by teh Mod Squad will then be put on trial by Richard.VII, the Grand Inquisitor. Any member who is found guilty of being a TREETOR (as was the case with Marsuvees Black, the infamous SPAMmer turned TREETOR), will then be masked as a TREETOR, and will then have EXTREMELY low privileges on the SPAM-A-LOT forums. =SPAM-A-LOT today= SPAM-A-LOT is open to anyone who loves SPAM and fellowship, and will continue to always be a haven those who dislike flood control and oppose teh ebil TREET (referred to as TEERT on the forums). Come SPAM with us!! Category:Christian Coalition of Countries